unexpected love
by onyxstarr
Summary: just as the title suggests a certain person finds love unexpectedly. Though can it be possible through all the hatred and revenge to find love? please read to find out. please comment this is my first fanfic (:
1. Chapter 1

***Shizuka's pov* **

**~15 years ago~**

**Snuggled deep within my lover's arms I feel safe. I chuckle softly to myself; I the oldest vampiress pureblood am completely and totally infatuated with a human. I have been with him for five years now the whole time he knew what I was and never once did he coil from my embraces. Though he begs to be bitten, I have been strong willed and not turned him out of love. I want to be with him like this forever but I don't believe the vampire life is the best. The council would never accept him as my lover vampire or not. If only I were not so high ranked I could easily turn him and be happy. He stopped my mind reminiscing with a gentle kiss. Oh how I loved him. **

****** the next night ***** **

**Shizuma please turn me. The love in his eyes he wants to be a wretched monster for me. Why I ask pleading him to not make such a request. For you love and for our child. At this he generally kisses my stomach which indeed holds our child. This child of a vampire princess and human would be safer with two vampire parents. Perhaps I should change him. He would never fall to level E because I would be right here for him to feed. Are you absolutely sure? He pulls at the collar of his shirt exposing that purely human flesh. That's all I need to sink my fangs in. for the first time I taste my lover. He winces at the initial piercing of flesh but soon feels comforted that it is only me. I stop and look at him. He wipes the blood dripping from my chin off murmuring an "I love you" before falling into oblivion. I cradle him knowing that the vampire changing process could be brutal. His eyes flash open a scarlet stains where a warm chestnut use to lie. Im so sorry I whimper. Hungry a gruff voice says. I quickly slice into my wrist here love. He grabs at it licking and sucking any and all blood. His eyes fade from the red and return to normal. I know now he is like me. I kiss his head as he falls asleep in my arms. **

**~ 3 months later ~ **

**Im ready to have our child I can just feel it. Love its time I tell him. He helps me unto our bed and stays with me for support. I cant just go to a hospital because im not mortal plus this is no vampire child either. My baby will be the if not first in existence then the first to live. My husband and I already promised to protect our child no matter what. Just as the baby entered this world hunters entered our room. is this the home of shizuma hio they questioned. As if they didn't know. We have been ordered to kill mr hio. Swiftly both hunters aimed antivampire weapons at him. He didn't fight back I could see it in his eyes he was going to be peaceful in order to protect me and his new daughter. The weapons were fired. Soo much blood. All his blood. I started crying and screaming his name. the hunters vanished without a trace. Leaving behind a hysterical vampiress, a newborn, and a dead carcass. I couldn't even move to comfort him in his last moments for the birth took away any strength I would have had. Care for her love. Care for our little raven. Remember I love you both. At this he breathed his last. I lost all train of logical thought until my baby cried. I had to be strong for raven. **

**~10 years ago~ **

**For five years I stayed in hiding and looked for clues as to who murdered my love. This whole time my little raven I kept hidden and close to me. She was now 5. I must admit I was worried at her aging one year at a time like a human it also concerned me that she didn't show interest in blood. I perched on a tree near the kiryuu residence to form a plan. I would take my revenge it was long overdue. Idly planning I barely noticed the young silver haired boy who approached me. Pretty lady why do you look so sad? The genuine sincerity of his concern touched me. This boy couldn't be older then 7. Hello young one I am sad because this is the anniversary of losing one very dear to me. Oh he said climbing up the tree to sit beside me. You smell like a vampire but a nice one. This statement took me back. Who was this boy? Child who are you. Im ichiru he blushed. Ichirusan how do you know about vampires and why aren't you scared of me?**

**I know about vampires because teacher teaches us everything about them and how to kill them. I am not scared because I am tired of living anyways and to be killed by a lovely vampire like you wouldn't scare me. Again who was this kid? I wont kill you and why are you so done with life this young? Well my parents neglect me and my brother whom I adore out shines me so im useless. Oh that's awful I being a mother myself would never neglect you. Could you be my angel and save me? He asks this so sweetly and innocently. Of course I say and right then and there decide on a plan. Where do you live? He points to where I suspected the kiryuu house. Ichiru I will save you in a weeks time you understand me. Yes pretty lady he says hugging me. **

**~ 1 week later ~ **

**Holding raven by the hand I burst into the kiryuu residence. First I take ichiru by the hand and tell him and raven to wait outside. He obliges and takes my daughters hand trying to lead her outside the house. I tell her its ok and to go with the boy. Then I take the other boy from his bed. And rush into the parents room holding him up. you took everything from me I yell hysterically. Before the boys parents can react I bite the kid and sling him aside. Then swiftly kill the wife first the the dear daddy. The scene is horrific I relish in it and drink the parents blood. I notice raven and ichiru in the doorway. Ichiru doesn't look sad and ravens little eyes are red. I watch her bend down and drink from the boy. I smile proud f my little girl. Then before she can finish I take her and ichiru out. We run into the woods. I cant get caught by a hunter for my sins. I need to care for my children. I know the hunters and vampire council will soon be on my case about this incident and I cant risk them finding out about raven. So I run. Then I lay low and teach my baby for the next 10 years. I also care for ichiru who proves to be quite a reliable servant. **

**~ Present ~ **

**My daughter is now 15 though I was worried about her at first I am very pleased now. She is weak for a vampire , but ichiru or I is always there to protect her. Ichiru is a great servant but I fear he adores me too much and doesn't care for raven all that much. Im not blind I can see the way he avoids her and mean glares he gives her. I am not all that worried for his loyalty to me comes before all. The doorbell rings. How odd I don't have any friends and people don't just show up here. Oh well I make my way to the door. There is a letter and no sign of anyone. I pick up the letter shut the door and flip the letter over. On the back is the vampire princes seal. My hands are visibly shaking. I thought he died a few years back and how would a letter from him find me. What could he possibly want from me? I carefully slip the letter open and cautiously begin to read. **

** Dearest shizuma, **

**I have just recently found out about an event that transpired 15 years ago. I am deeply sorry that it has taken me thus long to offer my condolences. I also have some info about who set up your lover. Please find it in your heart to come meet me at the cross academy. Don't worry dear im the only vampire that im aware of that knows your current residence. I wouldn't call for a meeting if it was not at utmost importance. I look forward to your arrival. Please come as soon as possible. **

** Sincerely, **

** Kaname **

**What could he know? I must go though anything about my lover I must know. I quickly prepare my stuff. I intend to leave now. Miss Shizuma where are you going? I have to leave now I tell Ichiru. I must come with you. No stay and watch raven. She is a big girl he informs me. I sigh not wanting to waste time me and Ichiru begins our journey. I hope my baby will be ok but I shouldn't be gone long. **


	2. Chapter 2

~ravens pov~

Mother. The call echoed throughout the empty basement in which I stayed. Strange she was still gone. Its already been a day since her and ichiru took off. I slumped down on the floor and started braiding my long white hair to keep my mind off the burning in the back of my throat. I needed blood and there was none in the fridge and mother wasn't home to take me outside this house. I feel I have no other option but to go out on my own. I am not allowed on my own though. I didn't want to disobey but now that im 15 I cant resist the bloodlust. I run my tongue against my gums where my fangs would be but aren't visible. I pulled on my black hooded cloak and swiftly left the home. Showtime my mind pounded. I ran aimlessly through the thick snow. Then I saw a promising alleyway. A victim most certainly will lie there. Mother always taught me to pray upon scum so as to not draw suspicion. Mother was always secretive so much so that I haven't even seen another vampire before. I ran to the alley and right as I neared it I fell hard into the snow. I set up and shivered in the cold the moonlight lit up my hair. Well well what do we have out there? I heard the slime ball before I could see him. Little lady are you all alone? Yes I whimpered. Lucky me he sang stepping into the moonlight. Let it happen Raven I encouraged myself. Here little girl take my hand. He thrust his hand toward me. I gingerly took it. Thank you kind sir I said very sweetly. I think I owe you for such kindness. How much will it be? I questioned and stuck my hand in my cloak as if reaching into a purse. No he smirked grabbing my hand. No need. He tugged me forward into the darkness. If only it was darkness for I could still see perfectly. The guy pushed me against the wall. I could tell by his face that he was satisfied and plotting something vile. He pinned my arms over my head with one of his meaty paws. I was helpless and he knew it. Then I noticed his other hand had worked its way up under my cloak. I could feel his rough hand on my bare leg. His hand moved up slowly. No please don't I sob. Oh you mean this doll? His hand was in my pants by then. He was toying with the band on my panties. Mister I sobbed come closer I want to give you something. The man chuckled assuming I was about to kiss him. My fangs caught in the moonbeams as the plunged into their mark. The man screamed and crumpled to the ground. Oh it seems he does not like my gift. I continued drinking his blood to my hearts content. I didn't allow him to die though nor turn into a level E. for some reason I cant turn people like mommy can. I crouch down until my eyes meet his. Look at me really look at me I soothed. The man obeyed. You are my prisoner now and I command you to forget this night. I petted his head like a dog. Then I took my lipstick out of my cloak and applied it. Then I kissed his neck where the bite is. My way of saying you are now my pet. Mother thought my little trademark was cute. I then looked at that man again and commanded him to restore my hood back over my head. He did so completely under my power. I grinned and disappeared back into the night. I entered the home to find it still empty. Sighing I returned to my room and fell asleep.

~ shizumas pov~

I made my way easily to the house of night. I hoped Raven was ok home all alone, but I'll worry about that later. Only thoughts of my lost love should remain. I had to see lord Kuran he was a true villain. On my journey to cross academy I stumbled upon the hunter association who told me who put my lovers name on the list. How lucky he called me to meet him. Oh the irony is almost unbearable. Perhaps this meeting was called as a confession? I needed to know why he did it. Then if time allowed for me I would apologize to the other kiryuu twin whose life I ruined when I extracted my revenge on the wrong people. My plans of repentance must remain to myself and cant be told to my faithful servant ichiru. Ichiru I intended to go here alone but thank you for assisting me thus far please wait here from here on out. I indicated a tree on the outskirts of cross academy. With that I entered the school. Stop right there miss. I turn around to face a day class student. This puzzled me seeing that the sky was still pitch black. I figured the day class girl posed no threat to me so I continued my search for kuran. I said stop the girl flung herself in front of me. I am yuki cross the cross academy guardian now who are you? Dear please move aside I try to persuade. Seeing as my only goal was kuran I wasn't about to let anything else waste my time. Wait….y-you…are…the pureblood who went insane…Shizuma…stammered yuki. Yes I am her I state with disinterest. Though im not entirely sure how she knew my name I don't question it. Yuki pulls out the weapon Artemis. Zero is becoming a level E because of you. Yuki breaks down in tears. I ponder my mind for a "Zero" I have bitten many guys im sure I caused multiple to turn down that path. Only you can save him. Yuki still crying says. If I kill you then he will be doomed but if I don't then others will be. I know how to save him I tell her. How she screams at me. Simple my blood. Hmmm? She looks utterly confused. I rub my temples I don't care for mortals but ignorant ones are troublesome.

~ zeros pov~

Sigh. Tonight is as slow as always. Why must Cross make us patrol so much? I lean casually against the side of the building. Then I find myself gasping and on the ground. What the hell is happening to me? This intense feeling. She is near I can feel her. Ever since that fateful day ten years ago whenever she is close I can feel her. My blood calls for her. It wants only her. I must sever this obsession. I don't love her I hate her. Yet I lust for her like no one else. Damn her for biting me. For making me need her. I have to end this. I stumble back into the building. I know I must follow my connection to her so I do. Then I see her. The beautiful maiden with the white hair and….it cant be she is there with my yuki. My heart races wildly. She cant have yuki too. I try to run but cant. I cant call out either. All I can do is keep stumbling toward her. I have to protect yuki. I know I have to. Yuki is all I have left. I will protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

~ yuuki pov~

This womens blood will save zero. I want to save him. I need zero. He is like a brother to me. So whatever it takes I am determined to save him. What is the price for your blood? I ask much braver then I feel. Please I need it. Oh great I am begging an insane vampire. She takes forever but smiles and replies I want you. Me? I manage to squeak out. I want to bite you and turn you into my slave. Then you can have my blood for zero was it? Why do you want me? Blood for blood dear and besides I don't have a cute girl like you so I am curious. She answered so casually. I feel arms wrap around me. I couldn't help it and let out a shriek. Who could blame me so far how my night was going the arms could be attached to anyone. I must admit I was scared. Don't save me you idiot. My captors familiar icy voice said. Zero you nearly gave me a heart attack I yelled at him. Im sorry he mumbled. Yuuki look at me im not worth it ok. If you were actually to give yourself for me how could I possibly live with myself? But..i tried to protest but zero had his finger pressed to my lips. Shhh he soothed then flashed a Zero grin and tugged at my skirt. Besides I couldn't bear to loose you he whispered in my ear. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Stupid Zero. I wasn't about to let Zero stop me. I was going to save him. Shizuka bite me im ready. No Zero screamed.

~ Ichiru pov~

My mistress commanded me to wait right here for her return. But something in the back of my mind told me to go to her. I could go to her if I wanted to. I mean its not like she had bewitching powers like her freaky daughter. I smile recalling all the times mistress would not let her daughter bite me. She had said I was not on the menu. I can tell mistress loves me and will protect me even if it means slightly upsetting her last family member, Raven. I shake my head and sigh at the thoughts of my mistress. Mind was made up I will go to her. I just have to be at her side at all times. I just cant wait out here alone and hope for the best. Besides I recognize this school as the one that my horrid twin attends. I wonder if zero is why my mistress was here. Surely not because she promised when the time came Zero would be my victim and mine alone. I couldn't help but break out in a huge grin thinking of killing the most wretched level E of all times who just so happens to be my brother. I know Zero will succumb to level E because he is not worthy of mistresses blood. Besides she would never give him any. Why would she use him when she has me? Geez this school is confusing. I better hurry and find mistress or Zero.

~shizuka pov~

So…you must be zero I briefly indicated to the young man attached to Yuuki. The only reply I received was the clenching of the boys jaw. I know I call to you. You want to follow me. As if under a spell. I taunt to the boy. With speed only a pureblood could possess I ran to the boy petted his head then retreated to my safe distance. I giggled you really do look just like him except a bit angrier. I gave the boy a pouting face. Shizuka cut the crap I hate you the boy roared. I will kill you. I will avenge my parents and the sibling you corrupted. His eyes burned with such intensity. I recall the same look of vengeance that I once claimed. I sincerely do pity him.

~ yuukis pov~

Zero calm down and please let me do this. I can save you. No, yuuki I cant be saved. Zeros words were like daggers I was hurt. I could just sense his pain. His pain was all thanks to this beautiful yet insane vampire in front of us. I saw Shizuka smile. It was such an icy smile. I couldn't stop looking at her. She really was pretty in that all vampires have an allure to them sort of way. Zero seemed to have an intense gaze on her as well. This woman really did have him enchanted and I aim to break him free. The women smiled and held out her perfectly pale hand to me. I made a few hesitant steps forward. Zero tugged me back. I wont let you he said through clinched teeth. Shizuka watched us and seemed stunned by Zeros protection of me. Oh I see! Shizuka proclaimed her face brightening. You two must be lovers. How cute and how unfortunate. She sang. I started blushing at this and could feel zeros grasp relax. Zero was not my lover I thought. Oh zero dear shizuka called to him. I know you cant resist me. She grinned flasing her fangs. I could feel zero stiffen. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw his eyes never leaving shizuka. Zero hold yuuki tight I want her to be in your arms when I bite her. Shizukas command had a slow but very effective affect on zero he tightened his grip on me. Ow zero let go I yelled. Zero refused. I wanted to save him but not like this. Hold her steady though I think I will bite you first. As I recall kiryuu blood is simply devine. Shizuka was taunting zero and I could tell we were both at her mercy. Shizuka made her way toward us. It was as if time had stopped. Her movements were slow and calculated. Reality seemed to fade and a dreamlike state replaced it.

~ ichirus pov~

I finally found the hallway that led to mistress. I could just feel that she was near. I saw her at the end of the hall. I recognized her slow movements immediately. She was performing her famous dance of death. Being by her side since I was a boy I had seen this dance multiple times , but each time mistresses beauty caused a longing in my how I loved her. I crept closer I must see who her dance was for. A look of sheer satisfaction crossed my face as I saw my twin frozen in panic clutching some girl. I chuckled wow mistress must really be hungry. I sat quietly on the ground to await the ending of mistresses feeding. As soon as she is done I will get to finish off zero. I pull out my sword and imagine it plunging into zero ending him forever. I saw shizuka get within biting distance from zero and she halted. The girl was cringing in fear but zero was smiling. Why was he smiling? Then I heard it the gun went off. Shizuka fell back. I ran and caught her delicately in my arms. You fool I screamed. She could have saved you I know you are becoming a level E. why did you shoot her? Zero was not listening to me he was too preoccupied by the girl in his arms. She looked utterly terrified. I could not let mistress die like this…or at all for that matter…still clutching her in my arms…I must not let her feel any pain…Zero that worthless trash gave her what seems a fatal wound… that much I processed despite the delirious state im in. I carry mistress into a nearby empty classroom. I slump to the floor cradling mistress and crying. Shikua holds my face in her frail hands… I love you ichiru…you have always been good to me but you must leave me now please…as soon as I breath my last my dear Raven will feel alone…go to her she will need you please… mistress then starts coughing…go now she cries…mistress I want to stay with you. I take my sword slice my palm and hold it to shizukas lips. I want my blood to be the last she gets to taste. Mistress shakes her head.. go now to raven please. Her begging and pleading make me cry more. Leave me here to die. Mistress seems sad yet stern. I hesitantly lay her down and kiss her lightly then leave. I have absolutely no intention of watching raven. Despite mistresses love for me she loved that child more. I cant accept that and wont stand it. I cant even bear to look at that child of hers again. I stalk out to find zero. He dies…or I die.. Either way mistress will be avenged. I will not let her death go without punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

~shizuka's pov~

I couldn't control myself…I came to look into the death of my lover and possibly save the boy…instead I tormented him yet again…as crazy as it sounds I only wish he will forgive me. I clutch my wound I deserved this pain…a pain to mirror all I inflicted on him. Slowly I remove my hand from my stomach it is soaked in my pure blood. I grimace but then realize all I feel is a hell like sting I WAS NOT DYING. Zero he was merciful I chuckled slightly to myself…that boy deserves my blood he should be saved. Despite that realization I had a more pressing matter I have to attend to…lord kuran where are you? I must find him… I suppose I should feel nervous but even in my current state I should over power him. My strength will help in persuading things to go my way. Though if ichiru were still here I could really use him…my fun toy could be possible collateral damage. Besides it was wise to send him to look after raven she could really use someone right now. With my thoughts all sorted I try to get up off this wretched floor but find the bullet had an immobilizing effect. Perhaps I wasn't spared as I once thought. Does the boy plan to return to finish the job? Why do that fool ichiru come after me in the first place I dint require his assistance…I sigh and try to think of ways to get to kuran. So beautiful I hear a voice call into the room. much like a wilted flower or injured deer. The voice murmurs. Who is there I reply I was a strong pureblood whoever was there I could handle despite being immobilized. I tried to sit up straighter but couldn't. I must remain slumped against the wall as ichiru left me. Rido was right you are the most beautiful vampire alive. No wonder he loved you the voice taunted. Whoever this was he knew about me. Show yourself coward I proclaim. Out steps a prince. This kid looks like a vampire god he is incredibly breath taking. Then it hits me those eyes that face. They remind me of rido. So this must be his nephew. This boy was lord kuran. He the one who had answers about my lover's execution. Why? I started sobbing hysterically. Why did you do it? I do many things he states nonchalant. But as for your lover well lets just say he got in the way… that's all. Kaname kneels beside me and strokes my face in what seems a loving gesture. I most certainly did not want that from him. The white kimono looks splendid on you and that splatter of blood so beautiful he whispers kissing my face and neck… you are twisted I spit with venom…perhaps he chuckles… his fingers purposefully untie my kimono im horrified and paralyzed… zero you have gotten an unforeseen revenge on me afterall… he then traces my bare stomach over and over his hands are often careful and calculated but other times frantic he then licks my stomach…I can feel the bile rise in my throat and yell for him to stop… you are way too beautiful but as you wish he then stops…where is the child shizuka? The what I stammer in a near dreamlike state. How does he know about my girl? Is raven in danger I think frantically. Don't play shizuka rido told me you were pregnant…what was that awhile back? He grinned like a demon. I intend to find your child. You will never see her you monster I hiss at him. Oh a girl hmm that helps thank you love he kisses me… and that was your reward for helping me. Though I still want to know more… is she as pretty as you? You are aware that I need a wife? He chuckles again I wonder how happy she would be to marry me? Never I sob…leave my daughter in peace…well you see shizuka dear I would want you but obviously you are tainted…so your girl will be the next best thing…and let me tell you a little secret I intend to eliminate all pure bloods except for myself and I suppose her as long as she marries me. All the powerful purebloods really must go…like you for example your ancient blood calls to me. I truly want it. I feel a sharp pain where the gun shot me and see a dagger buried deep in the wound. The once shallow wound become suddenly life threatening. Why? I stammer. Sorry my lovely you know way too much and I crave your blood… he then sinks his fangs into my neck… I barely have time to clear my mind and welcome death…

~kaname's pov~

Her blood it tastes much more satisfying then I though possible. It is a shame though to kill such a beauty but very necessary. Besides now I plan to go after her daughter…no I don't want I lover I must end the hio bloodline. Knowing that I have to find the daughter asap I should probably search shizukas blood while she still barely lives. Some reason my gift only works on the living victim. I clear my mind and focus on what I want to know. Hmm the daughters name would be helpful… I try to follow the blood but it seems even now shizuka is fighting me off…fine so no name hmm appearance? Again I concentrate harder all I get is a smaller shizuka with gray eyes instead of pink. Well at least that is something how about her abilities? Shizuka is especially fighting this answer…all I find out is she has some skill at bewitching…I notice the blood flowing from shizuka into me is getting weaker…perhaps before shizuka dies I can find out one more thing like the girls weakness? Shizuka is too weak to block this answer from me so I learn that anyone mommy dear has bitten or a person who has drank her blood are immune to the little she devil…I wish I would have known that before draining shizuka dry.. I sigh and push her lifeless body away from me and get up to leave the room. At the doorway I turn back and gaze at shizuka one last time wiping my mouth removing the last traces of her. Well I guess I just committed a taboo killing a pureblood but oh well more shall die at my hands. I stop my trek back to moon dorm. A thin smile weaves its way onto my lips. I could frame that nuisance kiryuu for the purebloods death. He has motive and he did shoot her and everyone knows the freak might not be able to control his bloodlust. A more elaborate plan still must form but oh well I sigh and continue my walk back to the dorms.


End file.
